Christmas Eve Ball
by Jessica L.A
Summary: "Chloe, all I want for Christmas is you." "I love you, Chloe King." "I love you, Alek Petrov." A look on how Basset's favorite couple spends their first holiday together. CHALEK all the way! Merry Christmas & Happy New Year's!
1. Part I

_**Story Started: December 21, 2011**_

_**Chapter Finished: December 23, 2011**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Don't own anything! Except for my own ideas, the plot and characters you don't recognize. **_

_**Rating: **__**T for teen, to be safe.**_

_**Summary: "Chloe, all I want for Christmas is you." "I love you, Chloe King." "I love you, Alek Petrov" A Look on how Basset's favorite couple spends their first Christmas together.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here is my first "The Nine Lives of Chloe King" fanfiction and I hope that you guys all enjoy it. Please R&R and pretty please, no flames!

Happy, Holidays

**=Christmas Eve Ball=**

**-Part I-**

**December 24, 2011 – 6PM**

_**Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock**_

_**Jingel bells swing and jingle bells ring**_

_**Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun**_

_**Now the jingle hop has begun**_

Seventeen year old, Jasmine Diaz, giggled as she sang along with her best friend, sixteen-year-old Chloe King to "Jingle Bell Rock" as they got around for Jasmine's mother's, Valentina Diaz's, Christmas Eve Ball that was held for all of the most important Mia around the world.

_**Jingle bell**_

_**Jingle bell**_

_**Jingle bell rock**_

_**Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time**_

_**Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell**_

_**Square**_

_**In the frosty air**_

Smiling, Chloe finished combing Jasmine's black hair and moved on to put mousse in her hair to keep her naturally long waves in perfect tack throughout what was going to be a long night. After adding the foamy substance, Chloe sprayed a little bit of hairspray in for extra precaution before she switched places with her female protector.

_**What a bright time**_

_**It's the right time**_

_**To rock the night away**_

_**Jingle bell time is a swell time**_

_**To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh**_

Smiling, Jasmine sang the words with Chloe as she took Chloe's naturally and beautiful long blonde locks and kept them in their wavy pattern, just adding a little bit of mousse for extra 'umpfh' and like Chloe adding a little bit of hairspray for extra hold throughout the night.

_**Giddy-up jingle horse**_

_**Pick up your feet**_

_**Jingle around the clock**_

_**Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet**_

_**That's the jingle bell **_

Smiling, Chloe held still as Jasmine did her makeup. The brown eyed beauty added natural looking makeup that would accent her most beautiful facial feature, her bright blue eyes. She also added clear, vanilla flavored lip gloss on the girl's full lips, and made sure to add just a hint of blush before switching places with Chloe again.

_**That's the jingle bell**_

_**That's the jingle bell**_

"Rock," the two girls finished together with laughter and smiles as Chloe easily highlighted Jasmine's dark brown eyes with smokey eye-shadow and her full pink lips with a soft and sparkly pink lipgloss with just a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Knock, knock," Chloe's adoptive mom, Meredith King, said before she opened the door and gazed at the two beautiful teenagers.

"Hi, Mom," Chloe greeted her mom as she looked up from finishing Jasmine's makeup.

"Hi, Meredith," Jasmine greeted happily Ms. King as she gazed at Chloe's handiwork in the mirror that she was sitting in front of.

"What's up?" Chloe asked her mom with a smile.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you girls needed help getting your dresses on," Meredith replied as she moved to sit on her daughter's bed with a smile, putting a pillow in her lap.

"Sure," both girls replied with a smile as they moved towards Chloe's walk-in closet to grab their dress bags.

Meredith watched as Jasmine walked out of her daughter's closet with a white dress bag in hand that had 'Notte by Marchesa' on the front of it in elegant cursive. Smiling, the mother stood up and unzipped the dress as Jasmine slipped out of the pink robe to reveal her white lacy booty-underwear and her matching strapless lacy white bra set from Victoria's Secret (VS).

"This is a beautiful dress, Jasmine," Meredith told the girl as she helped Jasmine carefully slip into the sensational fuchsia hue, floor-sweeping silk-chiffon embellished gown that fit her athletic body and her tanned skin beautifully.

"Thanks, Meredith," Jasmine replied, "but wait until you see Chloe's dress, it's truly amazing."

"So how come she's seen it and I haven't?" Meredith asked the blonde as she walked out of the closet with a white dress bag that had 'Rachel Gilbert' written in black cursive on the front of it.

"Because she's Alek's cousin, and he's the one that bought the dress as a present for me, making his cousin his delivery person," Chloe replied, Alek referring to Jasmine's adoptive cousin, Alek Petrov, Chloe's handsome and British Mia boyfriend and protector.

"Ah I see," Meredith replied as she bent down to help Jasmine slip her feet into her pair of beautiful 'Lauren' diamante and suede sandals from Jimmy Choo that had a four inch heel to them.

"Have you even tried it one yet?" Jasmine asked Chloe as Meredith slipped the beautiful 22-karat gold-plated Swarovski crystal earrings into her ears, the final touch to her beautiful ball outfit.

"Nope, but he got my size right on the dot," Chloe replied with a shake of her head as her mom and Jasmine moved to help her into her outfit.

DING DONG

"Alek, Jacob, Merry Christmas!" Meredith greeted the girls boyfriends, letting them both in and hugging both Mia men, "How are you guys?"

"Hi, Meredith," Alek greeted in his sexy British accent, "I'm good, how about you?"

"Fine thanks," Meredith replied, "And you Jacob?"

"I'm doing good, thanks for asking," Jacob Wright replied to the Uniter's adoptive mother.

"May I say you two sure clean up well, very well indeed," Meredith said complementing the two boys, Alek in his Gucci suit and black Converse sneakers, and Jacob in his Hugo Boss suit and black Converse sneakers.

"Thank you," both boys replied before their sensitive cat-hearing picked up on the girls graceful footsteps as they moved around the second floor of the house.

"Your very welcome, the girls should be on their way down," Meredith told them with a smile. Glancing up the stairs, she said, "Like I said, here they come now."

Jasmine smiled as she picked up her dress so as not to trip on it as she walked down the stairs gracefully with a smile on her beautiful face.

Smiling, Jacob went over to the stairs and helped her down off the last step. Kissing her hand, he greeted her, "Hello, Beautiful."

"Hello, Handsome," Jasmine greeted back with a smile before greeting her cousin, "Hello, Alek."

"Hey, Jazz. What's up?" Alek replied back as he hugged his cousin, "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Why thank you, Alek," Jasmine replied and scanning her cousin, she said, "You look dashining yourself, though I would like to know what mom thought when she seen you with your Converse's on with your suit?"

"Ah, nothing much," Jacob replied, seeing as he was wearing his Converse's too, Jasmine realized.

"Yeah, she loves us and wouldn't hurt us," Alek replied back.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, CB," a new and angelic voice told the dirty-blonde, shaggy haired sixteen-year-old Mia with the warmest of chocolate brown eyes.

Alek's attention immediantly turned to his girlfriend as did everyone else's as she walked gracefully down the stairs in her beautiful jade 'Lucinda' silk-chiffon style gown that featured a beaded and crystal-embellished strapless and sweetheart bodice that maximized the floor-sweeping gown. The blonde's dress was held up so you could see her beautiful and killer Yves Saint Laurent 'Tribtoo' gold mettlaic leather pumps with their five and half inch heel to stiletto heel to them. Around Chloe's neck was a beautiful, "chain of links' yellow pave diamond necklace from Jacob & Co. in 18 karat gold, in her ears a pair of cushion-cut yellow diamond stud earrings also in 18k gold from Jacob & Co., and finally a 'Melange' yellow gold three row pave diamond bangle also in 18k gold from Jacob & Co.

"And if I don't?" He asked her, keeping a smirk on his face as he moved to help her down the last of the stairs.

"I'll have to hurt ya," she replied with a smile and giggled as he spun her around in a circle to show her off.

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan to do that?" He asked her, his smirk still firmly in place, but this time an eyebrow arced perfectly.

"Like this," Chloe said, and not waiting another minute she planted her lips softly on his lips and smiled as his arms immediately went around her waist as hers went around his shoulders.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there's the first part, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please remember no flames, but do tell me what you think about it. Thanks again, and…<strong>_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS,**_

_**Jessica(: **_

**Christmas Quote:**

"_Gifts of time and love are surely the basic ingredients of a truly merry Christmas."_

**~Peg Bracken**


	2. Part II

_**Chapter Started: December 23, 2011**_

_**Chapter Finished: December 23, 2011.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's part two and I hope you enjoy it, but first I need to make a few things clear:

*Chloe and Alek have been together since their first kiss in "Dogs of War"

*When Alek caught Chloe talking to her mom about being in love with (yucky) Brian, Alek actually gave her a chance to explain with something along the lines of "…I love Brian because he's human and that's what I desperately wanted until, I realized I was in love with you, making me whole-heartily ready to be Mia as long as you were with me….I don't want to be in love with Brian or love him because I love you and only you, it just took some wrong turns, a few hits and fights, smirks, a hero day and kiss to realize it…"

*Meredith (Chloe's Mom) knows about them all being Mia

*Jacob (Jasmine's boyfriend/date) is played by Taylor Lautner (I think you're all familiar with him, right?)

*THEREFORE, Valentina and Jasmine are still alive and well, and Zane NEVER existed

Enjoy, and Happy Holidays

* * *

><p><em><strong>=The Christmas Eve Ball=<strong>_

_**-Part II-**_

"Yo, Petrov, man, what's up?" One of Alek's basketball buddies asked as he, Chloe, Jasmine, and Jacob entered Olive Garden after sliding out of the black HUMMER stretch limo.

"Hey, man," Alek greeted back with a smile, "Nothing much, just taking my girl out for dinner and then heading to my aunts for a gathering, you?"

"Working," The man replied with a sigh, but as he glanced at Chloe and gave her a once over, he said with a wink, "Well, hello King. You sure look beautiful."

"Thanks, Mark," Chloe replied back awkwardly as she kept her hand laced with Alek's and squeezed it feeling his emotions of anger and jealousy from Mark blantely flirting with her, trying to calm him down.

"Saunders," Alek hissed.

"Yo?" Mark answered.

"I would appreciate if you would treat Chloe with some respect, and stop staring at her as if your about ready to pounce," Alek replied.

"Sorry, man."

"I'm not the one you should apologize too."

"Sorry, King."

"It's fine," Chloe replied back, squeezing Alek's hand to keep him calm.

"Is there a problem here?" The manager asked and seeing who Mark was talking to he instantly greeted them, "Mr. Petrov, I'm so sorry for not coming to greet you myself."

"It's alright, Henry," Alek replied with a smile, "How are you?"

"I've very good," the manager, Henry, replied, "I see you brought guests. Let me guess, reservations under Petrov?"

"Actually, under Diaz," Jasmine spoke up, "Hello, Henry."

"Jasmine, dear, how are you?" Henry replied with a smile.

"Fine thanks, and yourself?"

"Fine," Henry replied before he grabbed four menus and led them to a private table, "How is your mother, dear?"

"Very well," Jasmine replied, "Are you not coming to the gathering tonight?"

"Actually, after I see you guys off from here I will be on my way home to pick up the miss's and the kiddies to bring them over to the ball." Henry replied, "Now I must introduce myself to this beautiful girl, hello I'm Henry James, and you are?"

"Chloe King," Chloe greeted back shaking his hand.

"Ah, I see, I see," Henry replied with a knowing smile, "Well, it's very nice to meet you Ms. King. Now I'll let you all be to enjoy your dinner in peace and I'll see you all at the penthouse later."

After Henry left, a middle-aged lady walked up to their table and greeted them, "Hello, my name's Mary and I'll be your waitress tonight? What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Yes, we'll have a bottle of sparkling water to go around please with some ice," Alek ordered for the group.

"Alright," Mary replied, "Any appetizers and or do you have your main dish orders?"

"Can we have an order of Caprese Flatbread please with marinara sauce, and two bowls of Minestrone soup?" Alek ordered for his and Chloe's chosen appetizer.

"And you two?" Mary asked the other couple.

"Yes, we'll have an order of Calamari please," Jasmine ordered for her and Jacob.

"Would you also like to place your main meals now or later?" Their waitress asked them.

"Now, please," Chloe replied before stating her order, "I'll have an order of Chicken Parmigiana, please."

"I'll have the Chicken Marsala, please," Alek added onto the order.

"And we'll have an order of Shrimp Primavera and Seafood Alfredo, please," Jacob said, finishing of their orders.

"Alright, I shall be right back with your drinks and your appetizers," Mary told them before she scampered off.

"I can not believe you ordered seafood," Chloe told the couple sitting across from her and Alek.

"You don't like it?" Jacob asked her.

"Nope, only fish," Chloe replied.

"A true kitty aspect," Alek teased his girlfriend and laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alek, leave her alone," Jasmine said, sticking up for her best friend.

"Yeah, Alek, leave me alone," Chloe agreed with the brunette.

"Sorry, no can do, I'm your protector."

"Just my protector?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"She got you there," Jacob pointed out of the playfully glaring blonde male Mia as his girlfriend and cousin laughed.

"What is it? Gang up on Alek, night," Alek asked them, "I mean I know I'm hot and everything, but god."

"Actually it's oh mia god," Jasmine corrected him with a smirk causing him to glare at her.

"And second of all, take that ego and shrink it, you don't have to impress anyone here," Chloe told him.

"Yeah, we all know you, the real you," Jasmine agreed with Chloe causing the girls and Jacob to laugh as Alek did a half-pout, half-glare thing that looked adorably cute on him, at least in Chloe's eyes.

"Here you go," their waitress said, interrupting their fun as she set their bottle of sparkling water, glasses with ice, and their appetizers down.

"Thank you," the foursome replied together causing Mary to smile at them before she walked away to attend to her other tables.

"Have you ever had this before?" Alek asked his girlfriend softly.

"Nope, which is why you're gonna eat it first," Chloe replied cheekily.

"Oh ho ho, so that's how it's gonna be?"

"Yep," the Uniter replied, popping her 'p' as across from them the other couple was busy being entertained by the Uniter and her mate.

"Fine, but if I die, I'm so coming back to haunt your sexy ass," Alek mumbled low enough for only their Mia hearing to pick up causing them all to snicker.

"Good?" His girlfriend asked him.

"Very, want some?"

"Yes, please," she replied and smiled as he took some of the flatbread and fed it to her causing Jasmine to 'aw' at the sight and take a picture.

Alek glared as his cousin, knowing that she was going to send the picture not only to his and Chloe's phone's but to Amy's, Chloe's childhood best friend, Meredith's, and Valentina's phone's also.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there is the second part, I don't know if I like it, but really all that matters is if you all like it. Please do let me know what you think, thanks.<strong>_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Jess(:**_

**Christmas Quote**

"_Our hearts grow tender with childhood memories and love of kindred, and we are better throughout the year for having, in spirit, become a child again at Christmas-time." _

**~Laura Ingalls Wilder**


	3. Part III

_**Chapter Started: December 23, 2011**_

_**Chapter Finished: December 24, 2011**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the last part, I hope that you guys enjoy it. Please don't forget to give me feedback for it feeds my passion (and Christmas spirit).

* * *

><p><em><strong>=Christmas Eve Ball=<strong>_

_**-Part III-**_

"Oh Mai God," Chloe breathed out as she looked at the transformed penthouse suite, 1803, Jasmine and Alek's house that they shared with Valetina, the San Francisco Pride leader.

The beautiful and spacious penthouse was truly changed into a winter wonderland in its hues of white and blue.

"You know, I still forget that your new to all this Mia stuff," Alek told his girlfriend, his arm still looped with hears as he lead her towards his aunt, who was happily talking with some of the other Mai.

"Ah, here comes the guest of honor," the couple heard Valetina say to the Mai she was talking to before she turned around to greet them with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Chloe, Alek, I was beginning to get worried about you all."

"Sorry, Aunt Val, dinner took longer than we planned," Alek replied to his aunt with a smile, his arm still looped firmly with Chloe's.

"You look beautiful, Momma Val," Chloe said as she gazed at the beautiful mid-30 Mia who was dressed in a beautiful bright-blue hammered silk satin gown from Amanda Wakeley with black suede Jimmy Choo high heels, and black jeweled earrings that hung down to her shoulders.

The older woman smiled at her newphew's girlfriend's nickname for her as she replied, "Thank you, Sweetie. You look beautiful." Turning to her nephew, she said with a smile, "You did good."

"As in the girl or the outfit?" Alek teased her.

Jasmine laughed as she and Jacob approached them just in time to see her mother roll her brown eyes, and whack her cousin upside the head as she replied, "The outfit, smartass."

"But you must admit, Momma, that he did girl in choosing the girl too."

"That he did, Jasmine, that he did," Valentina agreed with her daughter before pulling her and then Jacob in for a hug, "How was dinner?"

"Just fine, Ms. Diaz, thanks for asking," Jacob replied politely.

"Jacob, no need to be formal, we're all friends here," Valentina reminded her daughter's boyfriend before she remembered her manners, "Oh My, I'm so sorry. Alek, Jasmine, you remember Christopher Samuels and his wife Christina from the San Diego Pride?"

"Hello," Alek replied with a smile, holding out his hand to the man.

"Alek, it's so good to see you again," Christopher replied, "and this beauty must be the Uniter, Chloe King. Hello, I'm Christopher and this is my wife Christina."

"Hello," Chloe replied as she shook their hands with a smile.

"And this is our sons Jamie and Nate," Christina introduced their two boys who approached the group.

"Hello," the two boys replied, both taking turns in kissing Chloe's and Jasmine's hand, much to their boyfriend's dismay.

"Hello," the two girls replied with blushes, both knowing that it was kind of wrong to blush at the two boys who were bluntly flirting with them, but not were helping it because they were super cute.

"Nate, Jamie, long time," Alek commented, making his presence known as he moved his arm from looped with Chloe's to around her waist. The blonde girl knowing what he needed, smiled as she put her arm around his waist and leaned her head on him causing him to smile and become a little less tense.

"Alek, dude, what's up?" Nate asked him with a smile and that's when him and his brother noticed how the British Mai and the Uniter were acting.

"You lucky cat you," Jamie told Alek with a smirk, "dating the Uniter."

"You're right I am lucky, but because I'm dating Chloe King, not the Uniter," he replied before excusing himself and Chloe to lead her towards the table that was reserved for them, Jasmine and Jacob, and Valentina.

"Okay, I'm confused," Jamie stated as the couple left.

Valentina smiled as Jasmine and Jacob also excused themselves to follow Chloe and Alek before explaining, "Alek doesn't like to think of Chloe as the Untier, even though she is. He sees her for who she is, a beautiful, smart, caring young lady who had a heart of diamonds and gold. He's just lucky that she chose him, and I know that she thinks exactly the same way, she's lucky he chose her."

"They're mates," Christian stated, finally realizing it.

"I wasn't sure of it myself until events from the past opened up my eyes," the San Francisco Pride leader replied, "Chloe has a way of opening up your eyes to things that you don't realize. She's a very special young lady, which makes what she has with my nephew so much more powerful and precious."

"It's been a long time since I've seen to Mai look at each other like that," another Mai woman, Jessie, stated as she approached the talking females once the males left to get drinks.

Christina and Valentina nodded their heads in agreement as they watch Chloe throw her head back and laugh at something Alek had whispered in her ear causing him to smile at her and then lean over to place a kiss on her cheek causing her to smile.

"How long have they been together?" Jessie asked the host of the Mai Ball.

"Seems like forever," Valentina joked with them, "no, they've been together for just a few months."

"Really?" Christina asked, truly impressed.

"Basset didn't waist her time did she?" Jessie commented with a smirk.

"No, but you know our goddess she's unpredictable, but exceptional," Valentina added before she excused herself to walk over to 'her children'.

"Alek, shut up," she heard her daughter say, laughing at her cousin.

"Alek what are you doing to your cousin and girlfriend?" Valentina inquired as she took a seat between Jasmine and Chloe.

"He's being a dork," Jasmine replied.

"As per usual," Chloe added and laughed when she saw her boyfriend pout.

"Alek, do you ever grow up?" Valentina joked with him.

"No," the two girls replied both of them laughing at Alek's glare and then harder as Valentina nodded her head in agreement and started laughing with them.

"Dude, you're getting harassed," Jacob commented as he sat back and enjoyed the show.

"Tell me about it," Alek murmured, but having to smile when his girlfriend leaned over and pecked his cheek with a smile.

"Stop it," Chloe chided him, "you know I love you."

"And I you," Alek replied before wasting no time in connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't want a lot for Christmas<strong>_

_**There's just one thing I need**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is…**_

_**You**_

"Are you having fun, Love?" Alek's soft voice asked Chloe as they slow danced later into the night.

"With you, always," Chloe vowed with a smile as she nestled her head deeper into his chest as her arms locked around his neck just a little bit tighter as he pulled her to him, tigehter.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There's just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas day<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby**_

"Chloe?" The British accent softly drifted to her sensitive Mai hearing.

"Yes Alek?"

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I don't even wish for snow<br>I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<br>I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeers click<br>'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>Ooh baby  
>All the lights are shining<br>So brightly everywhere  
>And the sound of children's<br>Laughter fills the air  
>And everyone is singing<br>I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need<br>Won't you please bring my baby to me...**_

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, but there is just one thing I do want most of all," he told her, stopping their swaying and backing away from her a little bit.

"And what is that?" Chloe asked him, and thanks to her empathy she could feel his waves of nervousness.

"Just the promise that you'll wear this ring with a promise to say 'yes' when I ask you to marry me someday," Alek asked as he pulled out a blue box with a white bow on the top of it causing Chloe to instantly gasp at the recognition of the world reknown box.

_Oh my Tiffany's_, Chloe thought as she gasped at the beautiful 18k white gold Paloma Picasso ring with round brilliant diamonds that spelled out the word 'Love'.

"So I ask you, Chloe King, will you please do me the honor of wearing this promise ring with the promise of blessing me with a single three letter word in the future?" He asked her, all of his cockiness and self-confidence gone.

"As long as you promise to love me forever and that I don't have to wait forever for the question either," Chloe replied with tears in her eyes.

"Chloe Neveah King, I will love you forever and always, because that's the whole point," he replied as she kissed her lips while his finger slide the promise ring onto her left ring finger, both knowing that one day the ring would be moved to her right hand while on her left she would wear a simple silver band and whatever engagement ring Alek would chose for her in the future.

_**All I want for Christmas is you….baby**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you…baby**_

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's,<em>**

**_Jessica(:_**


	4. AN

_**Quickie Author's Note: For those of you that have been asking for the links to their outfits, I will help you with that. BTW, thanks for the read and review, for taking a chance on me. **_

_**Happy Holidays,**_

_**Jessica**_

**STEPS**

Go to my profile

Scroll until you come to my website links

Click on the one that reads Nine Lives of Chloe King in it

The link will lead you to the outfits and everything else TNLOCK


End file.
